Dark Rangers Saga
by charm3power
Summary: Mama D, Prince Gasket, Prince Archerina, and others return to Earth to create a new team of Dark Rangers. The rangers from Morphin to Ninja Storm gather, as the villains capture the exrangers they want, and resurrect a few fallen comrades.
1. Villain History

No one knew that villains had survived the Zordon's wave in the year 1998, and didn't surface until five years later. These villains were Archerina, Gasket, Cogs, Momma D, Putra Pods, and Porto escaped on the Space Skull and Havoc's spacebase. They were out for revenge. But to get the full story, you will have to know what happened.

The Final Confrontation. This is when the major battle occurred. The UAE began to invade the entire universe. Soon Earth was left, and Astronema had already destroyed the Mega Voyager and Delta Megazord making it an invasion of the entire universe, and it had worked for a while. The Mega Winger is destroyed in the invasion.

Until Darkonda, power hungry, attacked Dark Specter. They ended up destroying each other. Astronema took control, but then Andros killed her and Zordon. Zordon turned into a golden energy wave, which turned Ecliptor to sand, and turned the dead Astronema into a living Karone. His wave spread, demorphing the space rangers on Earth, and turning Elgar, Quantrons, and Piranitrons to sand.

Across the universe, Master Vile, Rita, Rito, Goldar, Finster, Scorpina, Zedd, and Divatox were turned into good people. Master Vile was turned into King Vince of Vera. Rita and Rito were turned into Princess Rachel of Vera and Prince Rick of Vera. Goldar and Finster were turned into Gaudiar and Finn, brother warriors of Vera. Scorpina was turned into Sabrina, daughter of Ninjor and Dulcea. Zedd was turned into Zad, twin brother of Zordon. Divatox was turned into Diana, Dimitria's twin sister.

Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank, Orbus, Cogs, Havoc, Rygog, Piranitrons, Goldar, and Putties were turned to sand by the energy wave. But Gasket and Archerina took the Tengas and1/3 of the Cogs. Then boarded the Space Skull. Momma D took the Putra Pods, the Chromites, and 1/3 of the Piranitrons with her, and boarded Havoc's spacebase. The spacebase and Space Skull jetted into a portal to the Lost Galaxy.

Scorpius and Trakeena tried to destroy Maranoi and Terra Venture. Furio put a stone curse on the people, and also sent Mike into a crevice. The rangers escaped to Terra Venture, just in time. Leo killed Scorpius, then Trakeena wanted revenge against him. Terra Vennture was sent into the Lost Galaxy. Captain Mutiny tried to destroy Terra Venture, but Trakeena destroyed him and his forces, once Terra Venture escaped with Mutiny's former slaves. The Final Battle: Mutated Trakeena vs. Battelized Leo on the remains of Terra Venture which was plummeting towards Maranoi. Leo killed Trakeena, and the rangers made it off before it hit Maranoi. The rangers removed the stone curse by returning the Quasar Sabers into the stone.

Demons were freed in Mariner Bay, and attacked. A team of lightspeed rangers fought the demons. Near the end, the sixth ranger had been recruited by the demons to fight for them. But the rangers convinced him to join their side. And together, the six rangers trapped the demons back into the crypt, and along with the Galaxy Rangers, destroyed Trakeena for good.

Mutants escaped from the future into the year 2001. Four timeforce rangers from the future recruited two rangers from that time. The six rangers defeated the villains. Ransik and Nadira reformed. The villains were taken into the future, and the two rangers from the present were allowed to keep their powers. Frax had been killed by the timeforce rangers.

A year later, Orgs began to appear. And a new team was summoned. Wildforce Rangers. The team fought fiercely against them. Master Org was revealed to be a doctor who killed Cole's biological parents. Zenaku, a Duke Org was freed and attacked them. The rangers removed the curse, turning him back into Merrick. After gaining powers of his own, Merrick and the other rangers, defeated the orgs. Merrick and Zenaku traveled the world seeking to get redemption for their deeds. Toxica and Jindrax, had reformed, and just traveled the world looking for a place to settle down.

Lothor and his gang showed up a year after the Orgs were all gone. Lothor and his forces attacked, and captured all of the ninjas, and destroyed all the ninja academies. But six rangers were formed, and together fought Lothor's forces. In the final battle, Lothor's forces were defeated, but the rangers lost their powers in the fight. Marah and Karpi, Cam's cousins, reformed, and joined the Wind Ninja Academy.


	2. Ranger History

History starting at "Golden Transfer", where Jason got the golden powers from Trey.

* * *

After Jason left Switzerland, Zack and Trini stayed in Switzerland. Angela took Jason's place when Jason left, so she could be near Zack, and the two restarted a relationship. After the Muranthias incident, Billy came to live with them in Switzerland. Kim remained in Miami, Florida. After the rangers passed on their turbo powers Tommy moved to Florida to be with Kim. When Kat moved to England to be at dance school, Jason moved to be with her. Tanya and Adam moved to New York after they gave up their powers.

The Galaxy Rangers retired and helped the people of Terra Venture and Mirinoi rebuild the planet and a new city. The Space Rangers moved to K- 035 after they helped the Galaxy Rangers stop the Psycho Rangers. The 6 rangers, Karone, and the other Kerovians began to build a second Astro Megaship. They called it Astro Megaship Mark 2.

The Lightspeed and Time Force teams went back to their old routines before being rangers. Dana became a vet. Chad and Joel returned to being a diver and pilot. Carter and Ryan became firefighters, while Kelsey went to college to get her degree. Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Trip went back to the future. Wes and Eric kept their morphers, and colead the Silver Guardians.

The Wildforce team went back to their old routines. Alyssa finished college, and became a kindergarten teacher. Taylor went back to the airforce. After Max, Danny, and Merrick finished touring the world, they returned back to Turtle Cove. Danny and Kendall continued to date, and worked at the flower shop together. Max joined the Silver Guardians, while Merrick returned to Animaria to guard Princess Shayla. Cole decided to keep helping animals..

With their powers gone, the Ninja Storm Rangers did other things. Shane continued to do skateboarding in his free time. Tori continued to surf during her free time. Dustin continued to freestyle motocross during his free time. Cam, Shane, Dustin, and Tori also became teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy. Hunter became head of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and still practices motor cross. Blake became a motor cross driver.

But now they have all been recruited by Dimitria, Dulcea, Ninjor, and others to save the universe once again. They fear that there is an evil approaching, but for some reason can't sense it. The former villains have also come to help. But they have no idea that seven members of their teams, would turn against them. They didn't know they would have to choose between killing their friends or having their friends killing them.


	3. Kim & Kat

In the desert, the ruins of the bases are no longer there. A new base has been set up, from the wreckage of Megaship 1, Power Chamber, and Command Center. It is now called the Command Chamber. The rangers and their spouses had moved into this place, as soon as it had been built, to avoid the press. For after the space team had been discovered, the news tracked the remaining former rangers, and the wild force, galaxy and lightspeed had revealed their identities, and two of the timeforce were known, and four in the future, they decided to move to a safer place to get away from the media and fans. Also allies had come to join them at the Command Chamber.

Here are their names. Zack and Angela Taylor, Tommy and Kim Oliver, Billy and Trini Cranston, Jason and Kat Scott, Rocky and Aisha Desantos, Adam and Tanya Park, David and Emily Trueheart, Justin, Andros and Ashley Hammond, Carlos and Diana Miranda, Tj and Sabrina Miranda, Zhane and Karone Smith, Cassie, Leo and Kendrix Corbett, Mike and Maya Corbett, Kai and Hannah Chent, Damon and Terri Henderson, Carter and Dana Grayson, Chad and Kelsey Lee, Joel and Angela Rawlings, Ryan Mitchell, Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, Alex, Wes Collins, Eric Myers, Alyssa, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Cole Evans, Merrrick Mellaton, Kendall, Trey, Delphine, Corcus, Cestria, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, Shane Clark, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson, Blake Bradley, Hunter Bradley, Cam Watanabe, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Marah, Kapri, Capt. Mitchell, Circuit, Nadira, Ransik, Toxica, Jindrax, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Dulcea, Ninjor, Quagmire, Lexian, Dex, Lerigot, Lara, Phantom Ranger, and Blue Centurion.

But Tommy, Kim, Jason, Kat, Karone, are out in Angel Grove doing various things. Ryan is in Mariner Bay, and Merrick is in Turtle Cove. Hunter and Blake are in Blue Bay Harbor. The one thing in common about them is that all nine of them had been evil in at least one point of their lives. And the villains who had survived wanted them to be the Psycho Rangers.

At the mall, Kimberly Hart enters the mall to shop. She looks around, and notices not many things have changed, unlike the rest of Angel Grove. Angel Grove High looks different, and has new students, too. She had graduated college in Miami, before returning to Angel Grove. As for the youth Center, it had been destroyed by Goldgoyle. Ernie had moved away to Peru, and Lt. Stone took his place. But now he was back on the police force. Adele rebuilt it, and called it the Surf Spot.

The rangers. There were so many other ranger teams. After the space rangers, the other teams just received new powers, which had no connection to the previous team or their powers before them. She knew Kat would be a good replacement for her, just like Kat had thought Cassie was a good replacement for her. Kim wished that Trini, Aisha, Kat, or one of the other girl rangers had been free to shop but they were all busy today.

Kat was teaching ballet at her school. While the others were getting back their old powers. Kim looked at her watch, and realized it was getting late, and that the morphin and ninja powers were there. Since they both had been hers originally, she realized that she would probably use one of the coins. But she had felt a connection to the Pterodactyl and the Crane, and didn't know if she could choose between them.

Just then panic ensues, as people start running from the store. Kim looks over the frantic crowd, and sees the cause of the trouble. Piranitrons. Kim runs towards them.

"I don't know how you survived Zordon's wave, but the other rangers and I will take you down." said Kim.

Then a female voice spoke, which sent chills down her spine.

"My dear child. We aren't here to hurt anyone, unless you fight back. For you see you are one of nine stops we have to make today." said Momma D.

"For what?" asked Kim.

"I've been able to revive the Psycho Rangers." said Momma D.

"No. You won't take me." said Kim.

Kim heads for the door, but a magical barrier blocks her.

"Ready to give up?" asked Momma D.

Kim decides to morph into ninjetti, even though she isn't connected to the coin anymore. She raises her hands to morph.

"I need ninja ranger power now!" said Kim, morphing into the pink ninjetti ranger.

Kim begins fighting the Piranitrons, but feels weaker.

"It's like I only half of the power." thought Kim.

Momma D just stands on the sidelines watching the fight, knowing that her powers won't last long. Kim leaps into the air, and kicks two Piranitrons into the wall. Kim then backflips as Piranitrons surrounds her. She kicks four of them to the ground. And she continues fighting.

Dance studio, a half hour ago. Kat finishes teaching. Kat and her students head to the locker room to change. A few minutes later, Kat waves goodbye, as the students leave with their parents, who drive them home. Kat gathers her stuff, and walks out of the studio.

Outside studio, Kat walks to her car. Suddenly she hears a familiar metallic sound. Kat whirls around in time, to duck as an arrow hits the roof of her car. Kat looks up to see Archerina putting a new arrow in her bow.

"Archerina? I thought Zordon's wave killed you." said Kat.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." said Archerina.

Archerina fires arrows again, and Kat dodges them.

"I wish I had my ninja coin, zeonizers, my turbo powers, or my communicator. I shouldn't have left any of them at the command chamber." thought Kat.

"Give yourself up." said Archerina.

"Wait. I still have a connection to the ninja coin." thought Kat.

"Well, I'm waiting." said Archerina.

Kat steps forward, towards Archerina.

"I'm going to take you down, Archerina. You aren't going to hurt anyone ever again." said Kat.

"I don't know how long I can last. When Kimberly morphed to fight Goldar, she only lasted about 20 minutes, and that was when the coin was in Zedd's hands. But since it's at the command chamber, and no one is using it, I may have even less time. At least I can distract her long enough for 1 of the Alphas or Dimitria to sense her." thought Kat.

"I need ninja ranger power now!" said Kat, morphing into the pink ninjetti.

Kat feels the ninjetti suit appear on her, but doesn't feel complete.

"It's like I only have half of the power." thought Kat.

Mall. The fight continues.

"Enough!" said Momma D.

Momma D fires purple energy at Kim. Kim backflips, and cartwheels away from the blasts, while defeating the Piranitrons. Soon she has defeated them all.

At the dance studio, Kat fights Archerina, and then begins to feel kicks from unknown enemies. She then begins to see Piranitrons and a woman in the mall, before returning back to her fight with Archerina.

"What's the matter? Losing power?" asked Archerina.

"No. But someone else is using the same power. Wait a second. Kimberly. She was the pink ninja ranger before me. She must be in trouble, too. I've got to get to her." thought Kat.

Kat takes off for the mall.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me." said Archerina, chasing after Kat.

"No communicator, no ranger suit, no weapons. And these powers are fading fast. I don't have much time. I've got to get to Kimberly. I can't let her get hurt again." thought Kat.

At the mall, Kim has defeated the Piranatrons, who all vanish in puddles of water.

"I underestimated you. That won't happen again!" said Momma D.

Momma D firing waves of purple energy around the room. The blasts hit Kim, who is flung into the wall, and knocked unconscious. Her ninjetti suit vanishes leaving her helpless. She snaps her fingers as more Piranitrons appear. They walk over to Kim, and vanish into the ground, water splashing everywhere.

"Soon, our plans will be complete." said Momma D, who vanished in a purple flash of light.

At the dance studio, Cogs appear, as Kat sees Archerina joining them.

"Oh, no. I'm surrounded, and feeling dizzy. Kim must be feeling the same way. But if I demorph, I'll be taken. But if I don't, we'll both be taken or killed. Tommy, guys, where are you?" thought Kat.

"Time to say goodbye. Cogs grab her." said Archerina.

Kat begins fighting the Cogs, trying to get free from the Cog circle. The Cogs fire energy blasts from their eyes, and so does Archerina. The energy blasts hit Kat, demorphing her. She is then grabbed by Cogs.

"No. Let me go." said Kat.

"So, sorry. Oh, I see Divatox's mother, Momma D, has taken Kimberly. Well, my Gasket will get Tommy for sure." said Archerina.

"No. Leave him alone." said Kat.

"It's too late. Our plans have already begun." said Archerina.

Archerina and the Cogs vanish with Kat.

On the spacebase, Kim wakes up in a dungeon cell. Cogs drag in Kat, and toss her into the cell next to her.

"Kat?" asked Kim.

"No, Kim. They got you to." said Kat.

"Yes. Both of you foolishly used the ninja powers, when neither of you had the ninja coin." said Momma D.

"Who are you?" asked Kat.

"I am Momma D, Divatox's mother. I'm the one who suggested that Tommy be sent into the Portal of Despair. It almost worked if it wasn't for those 2 teenagers, Cassie, and Tj." said Momma D.

"I know. That's why Tommy and I chose them as our replacements. Because they rescued Tommy, and me, and showed great courage to help us, when they could have left, and never looked back." said Kat.

Mama D ignored Katherine and continued.

"You remember Divatox, my dears. She tried to turn Kimberly and Jason into Maligore's servants, and you were turned into Rita's servant. Well, I'm going to reawaken that evil, and make sure it remains in both of you, and a few others who have been touched by the darkness." said Momma D.

"Who else had been evil besides Jason, Kat, and me? Oh, no. Is she going after Tommy?" thought Kim.

"I am." thought Momma D.

"You can hear my thoughts." said Kim.

"Yes. And there are 5 more, as well. Karone, the former Pink Galaxy Ranger and former Princess Astronema. Ryan, Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, used to work for Diabolico. Merrick, former Silver Wildforce Ranger and former Zenaku. As well as the two Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake Bradley, who worked for Lothor." said Momma D.

"Leave them alone." said Kim.

"Sorry but for the Psycho Rangers to be whole, we need people who have been evil for a long time. Merrick's been evil for thousands of years, while Ryan and Karone were evil for 10 years, Kat was evil for a few months, Tommy was evil for a few days, while, you, Jason, Hunter, and Blake were evil for a few hours." said Archerina.

"You won't get away with this." said Kat.

"I'm afraid the plan is already in progress. Don't worry, my child. You won't be alone here. Soon the other 7 children of darkness will arrive, and you will become my Psycho Rangers." said Momma D.

"No." said Kim.

"It's too late." said Momma D.

"We weren't able to get free, Kim. Now Tommy, Jason, Karone, Ryan, Merrick, Hunter, and Blake could end up in here. They don't have powers, right now. Do they? They're out there somewhere where these creeps can find them, and the others won't be able to rescue them in time." said Kat.

"Don't worry. Tommy and the others will get away. They have to." said Kim.

"Archerina's husband, Gasket is also here. I wonder who else survived." said Kat.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon. And we won't like it." said Kim.

"Who are the Psycho Rangers?" asked Kat.

"Dark Specter created them and gave them to Astronema. The Space Rangers killed them, but Trakeena resurrected them to destroy the Galaxy Rangers. The Space and Galaxy Rangers destroyed them, but not before Kendrix, the Pink Galaxy Ranger died to save Cassie. Karone, Andros's sister, took Kendrix's place. Of course Kendrix is alive again thanks to the Quasar Sabers, but that won't matter once we take over." said Mama D.

"Who's going to be next? Jason? Tommy? Karone? I wish we could warn them, somehow." said Kat.

"You can't. We've developed shields to your sensors, so you won't be able to notice us arriving, until it is too late." said Archerina.

"How?" asked Kat.

"We've had a lot of time on our hands, plotting revenge, and getting new technology, these past few years." said Archerina.

"You won't-" said Kim.

"We won't...what? Get away with this? Please those are the oldest lines in the book, and most of the time, we win." said Archerina.

"The only problem for the UAE has been Earth, especially the Earth Rangers. But that is all going to change." said Momma D.

"Archerina let's go, and leave them here to enjoy the last moments of being honest, true, and fighting for the greater good. Because soon they will be dishonest, evil, and fighting for us." said Momma D.

Momma D and Archerina laugh, as they walk out of the room. Kim and Kat look worried.

"If Tommy and the others can't escape..." said Kim.

"Then the rangers, Earth, everyone is doomed." said Kat.


	4. Jason, Tommy & Karone

At the Surf Spot, Jason finished his meal, and leaves. He steps outside to discover to see the things he had never thought to see again. Piranitrons and Putra Pods.

"Oh, no. I left my morpher and communicator back at the command chamber with the others so Dimitria and the Alphas could make sure they continue to work properly." thought Jason.

The Putra Pods and Piranitrons surround him and charge. Jason begins fighting the Putra Pods and Piranitrons.

At the park, Tommy is practicing karate. Suddenly Tengas and Cogs appear out of nowhere with Gasket.

"Oh, no. I left all of my morphers and my communicator back at the command center. Wait. I can still morph into my ninjetti powers." thought Tommy.

"Well, Tommy. It looks like I've got you at a bad time." said Gasket.

"It's Morphin Time! I need Ninja Ranger Power, now!" said Tommy, morphing into the white ninjetti ranger.

"Going back to your roots, huh?" asked Gasket, laughing.

"I defeated you once, and I can defeat you again." said Tommy.

"On the contrary, you had your pitiful zeo ranger friends to help you. But most of your pathetic friends are at your base, but we've picked up some technology which avoids the scanners of your base. If you don't believe me, Archerina and Divatox's mother have already taken Kimberly and Katherine, who ironically are your wife, and ex-girlfriend." said Gasket.

"What do you want Gasket?" asked Tommy.

"Surrender, and soon you, Kim, Kat, and a few others will join the dark side." said Gasket.

"A few others? What are you talking about?" asked Tommy.

"Why, Andros's sister, Karone, Dana's brother Ryan, and Merrick, the silver wild force ranger. And the two Bradley brothers. Oh, I almost forgot the most important one. Jason, former gold zeo ranger and former red morphin ranger." said Gasket.

"Leave them alone." said Tommy.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." said Gasket.

The Cogs charged, and Tommy began fighting them. Gasket just stood on the sidelines, enjoying this.

At the beach, Karone walks up from the beach, and sits down. She suddenly gets a flash of images.

--------------

_**Kat walks up to the table with bookbags on them, and pulls out the Crane coin, and a picture of Kim and Tommy. Kat sees Aisha's bookbag. **_

_**"Aisha's power coin. Well, as long as I'm here." said Kat. **_

_**Kat walks over to the bookbag, but Bulk and Skull find her.**_

_**"Miss, it is our duty as junior police officers to escort you from danger." said Bulk. **_

**_Bulk and Skull then run away, and Kat walks after them, then vanishes in white light. In the distance it shows the six ninjetti rangers fighting the Tengas. Kim/pink ninjetti falls to the ground, and Tommy/white ninjetti runs up to him.  
_**---------------

Karone is now breathing heavily.

"What does that vision mean? I know it was during the time when the rangers used the ninja coins, and Rita and Zedd were attacking. That was when Rita and Zedd had Kat steal Kim's Crane Coin, Tommy's Falconzord, and then Rita and Zedd took Ninjor. I heard about this, while Ecliptor was training me. I can't believe it happened. But why did I just see Kat, Kim, and Tommy?" asked Karone.

"Because Kat and Kim are prisoners, and Tommy is next." said a female voice.

Karone whirls around to see Astronema.

"But that's impossible. I was you." said Karone.

Astronema laughs.

"Yes, but I've been freed now. And like it or not, you're coming with me." said Astronema.

"I don't think so." said Karone.

"You can't fight me. I've been freed from you, so you don't have my powers anymore, and you gave the pink galaxy powers back to Kendrix. You're defenseless, now." said Astronema.

"Wrong." said Karone.

Karone used her telekinesis to throw a trashcan at Astronema who blasted it with her staff. Metal and trash debris flew everywhere.

"That was impressive." said Astronema, sarcastically.

Astronema snaps her fingers, and Quantrons appear.

"Get her!" said Astronema.

Karone runs from the beach with Quantrons chasing after her.

At the Surf Spot, Jason continues fighting the Putra Pods and Piranitrons. Jason sees an explosion at the beach.

"Karone!" said Jason.

Jason runs off to the beach. The Putra Pods and Piranitrons chase after him.

At the park, Tommy defeats the Cogs, and is left with Gasket.

"Well, you're still as strong as ever. Well, I hate to break it to you, but it looks like two of your friends are going to join Kim and Kat." said Gasket.

Gasket waves his hand. Two images appear. Karone running from Astronema and Quantrons. Jason running from Piranitrons and Putra Pods.

"A little magic trick I picked up from Rita and Zedd." said Gasket.

"Jason. Karone. No." said Tommy.

Gasket charges Tommy, who dodges his attack.

"Sorry, I can't stay right now." said Tommy.

Tommy runs off to the beach. Gasket runs after him.

At the beach, Jason, Tommy, and Karone run into each other. They are backed into a cliff. Gasket, Astronema, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and Quantrons walk forward from the only exit.

"Looks like we've got trouble." said Jason.

"I've got some bad news. Gasket told me they've found a way to block the command chamber's sensors." said Tommy.

"Then we're on our own." said Jason.

"It gets worse. Gasket told me that they've already kidnapped Kim and Kat." said Tommy.

"Oh, no." said Karone.

"Surrender now." said Astronema.

A flash of purple and pink form into Archerina and Momma D. Flashes of silver form into Cogs. Flashes of Purple form into Tengas.

"They've outnumbered us." said Jason.

"AHH!" screamed Tommy.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" asked Jason.

Tommy begins to glow white. He demorphs in a huge white flash, and Tommy's screams echoes around them.

"Tommy?" asked Karone.

"He's hurt." said Jason.

"Yes. His time limit expired." said Momma D.

"You won't get away with this." said Jason.

The villains fire electricity from their hands. It strikes them knocking the three former rangers unconscious. Cogs grab Tommy, Jason, and Karone.

"Gasket, go with the prisoners. Archerina, take the Cogs and Putties and bring back Hunter and Blake from Blue Bay Harbor." said Momma D.

"What about me?" asked Astronema.

"You take the Quantrons and get Merrick from Turtle Cove. I'll get the Titanium Ranger. From Mariner Bay." said Mama D.

The group of villains and three unconscious prisoners vanish to complete their tasks.

Spaceship. Cogs throw Tommy, Jason, and Karone into separate cells.

"What's going on?" asked Karone.

"We're going to become the Psycho Rangers." said Kim.

"But they were destroyed by the Space and Galaxy Rangers on Terra Venture." said Karone.

"Not entirely. Their powers were turned into morphers, and we're going to recreate them." said Gasket.

"What do you need us for?" asked Karone.

"That's not for you to know just yet." said Gasket.

Gasket walks away, leaving the former rangers very worried.

In the control room, Gasket opens the safe. Inside it is the dragon coin, the five psycho morphers, and the Zenaku mask. Gasket removes the Zenaku mask, and closes the safe up again.

"Momma D, you forgot something." said Gasket.

Gasket presses a button and the mask vanishes. A shuttle docks on the ship. The door opens. Kegler and Stingwingers walk in.

"I thought they were all destroyed." said Archerina.

"I was able to recreate them. With Scorpius and Trakeena dead, I want you to let me join you." said Kegler.

"Yes. You will be a valuable asset." said Gasket.

Kegler leaves to join Porto in the lab. The Stingwingers spread out to guard the ship.

Turtle Cove. Astronema and Quantrons appear.

"Find him. If he's not here, he'll show up eventually." said Astronema.

Quantrons spread out, and Astronema follows them.

Mariner Bay. Momma D, Piranitrons, and Putra Pods appear.

"Find Ryan Mitchell. The former titanium lightspeed ranger." said Momma D.

The Piranitrons and Putra Pods spread out. Momma D follows them.

Blue Bay Harbor. Archerina, Cogs, and Putties appear. They walk around searching for the two Thunder Ninjas.

"Find them. Bring them back alive, with their morphers." said Archerina.

The Cogs and Putties spread out, and Archerina follows them.

On the spacebase, Gasket watches the three monitors seeing the armies look for the rangers.

"It's only a matter of time. Let's just hope Dimitria and those foolish rangers don't go looking for them too." said Gasket.


	5. Ryan, Merrick, and the Bradleys

AN: Angela T is Angela Taylor, Zack's wife. Angel R is Angela Rawlings, Joel's wife.

* * *

In Turtle Cove, in the country, Merrick stands in a meadow, holding a flute in his hands. Princess Shayla appears in a white flash, and walks up to him. 

"You didn't forget." said Princess Shayla.

"Of course not." said Merrick.

Deer Zord arrives. Shayla and Merrick smile when they see him.

Shayla begins singing. "Each day the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep..."

In the town, Astronema hears the singing.

"That dreadful singing. Find out who is doing it, and destroy them so we can continue." said Astronema.

The Quantrons and Astronema follow the sounds of the flute playing and song to the outskirts of the town. They see Merrick and Princess Shayla. The Princess is singing, while Merrick plays the flute. Astronema fires a purple energy blast hurling Merrick and Shayla into a brick wall, knocking them both unconscious. The mask appears in Astronema's hands. The Deer Zord leaps down to attack. Astronema laughs, and fires at the Deer Zord, turning it to stone. A flash of black forms into Zenaku.

"So, you're here to rescue them. Well, you're too late for that." said Astronema.

Astronema throws the mask onto Merrick's face. Zenaku screams as he and Merrick are joined into one being again.

"Zenaku, you serve me now. Take the Princess with us. She may prove useful." said Astronema.

Zenaku grabs Princess Shayla, and vanishes with her. Astronema smirks, and vanishes with the Quantrons.

In the power chamber, the rangers are now getting worried.

"What's taking them so long. They should have checked in." said Trini.

"Guys. The Deer Zord. It's stone." said Cole, pointing to the viewing globe.

The group looks and sees the Deer Zord stone.

"Quick. Pass out the powers, while we can." said Taylor.

"Rangers, Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard, Thomas Oliver, Jason Scott, Karone of K-035, and Merrick Mellaton have all disappeared. Gasket, Archerina and Momma D's forces must have done this. For what I am not certain. But Taylor is right. We must pass out the powers now." said Alpha 6.

"How could they disappear without us knowing about it?" asked Adam.

"I can answer that. They have some new technology which is blocking our systems from detecting them." said Justin.

"Then let's get to work to find out what we can do." said Billy.

Billy, Justin, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Damon, Angela Johnson, Trip, and Circuit get together to find a way to stop the beam, while Trini and Adam scan for the last three ranger outside. Ryan Mitchell and Hunter and Blake Bradley.

Mariner Bay. Ryan Mitchell looks around the city. They had saved it countless times, and had finally trapped the demons into the crypt. They had finally retired. But then new evil was arriving, and they had to retake their powers. Ryan was looking forward to retirement, and he was pretty sure that at least Dana was too. Just then an explosion erupts from the north. Ryan looks to see the smoke coming from the crypt containing the demons.

"No. They can't be free." said Ryan.

"But we are." said a voice.

Ryan whirls around to see Diabolico, Loki, Vypra, and Batlings.

"Where's Olimpius and Banshera?" asked Ryan.

"They betrayed us and deserve to rot in that prison." said Diabolico.

Mama D appears in a flash of purple light. Splashes of water form into Piranitrons.

"Now, Mr. Mitchell, you are coming with us, and joining your friends in the dungeon." said Momma D.

Batlings lunge at Ryan, and shackle his arms and legs together.

"Will you join us? They are more ranger teams than just the Lightspeed, Galaxy, and Timeforce teams, which you have encountered. They are all in Angel Grove. Wipe them out, and you'll be free to destroy this city, and rebuild your palace." said Mama D.

"Very well. We'll join you." said Queen Banshera.

The demons, Mama D, the Piranitrons, and Ryan vanish.

Blue Bay Harbor. Hunter and Blake leave Storm Chargers.

"Good thing we got our supplies. Tori, Shane, and Dustin are probably going nuts in there, since they can't skate, surf, or freestyle." said Blake.

"They're probably practicing their fighting at least." said Hunter.

"Yeah, but we better get back." said Blake.

Karone runs up to them, and grabs the two morphers right from their wrist.

"Karone? What's going on?" asked Blake.

Karone smirks, then transforms into Astronema. She throws the morphers to Quantrons. Archerina, Cogs, and Putties soon arrive.

"Archerina, you were lucky with Kat, but these two are a lot harder to beat." said Astronema.

Gasket appears and quickly knocks Blake out one blow from his sword. Hunter grabs Blake. Gasket, Archerina and Astronema fire at Hunter, knocking him to the ground. Cogs grab Hunter and Blake and shackle their wrists and legs together.

"It's time to meet the rest of our team." said Gasket.

The villains vanish with the two captive rangers.

On the spacebase, Ryan, Hunter, and Blake are held by Cogs. Tommy, Kim, Kat, Karone, and Jason are dragged out. The villains drag the rangers down to another room. They attached the eight rangers to machines.

"Darkonda wasn't the one who started this procedure. Now, Kim, Kat, Karone, Jason, Ryan. You are going to become the Psycho Rangers." said Gasket.

Gasket attaches the morphers to their machines, and in a few short minutes, they are now the Psycho Rangers, who free themselves from their bonds. Momma D attaches the dragon coin to Tommy's machine, and the two thunder morphers to Hunter and Blake's machines. In a few short minutes, they are now wearing their ranger costumes.

"You three can demorph and remorph. But the Psychos are stuck this way, that is unless you know of someone else who can create a good energy wave." said Momma D.

"Let's go have some fun." said Tommy.

At the command chamber, the rangers stand together.

"Not so fast. We still need candidates for the green turbo powers." said Dimitria.

"But how did Tom get here?" asked Adam.

"Dimitria knew of Tom, and asked us to go into the past and bring him back. We used our time ship and brought him here." said Trip.

"I know who to pick for the green turbo ranger." said Adam.

"Who?" asked Katie.

"Raymond." said Adam.

"Yes. We can't have enough geniuses on our side." said Tanya.

Raymond is teleported in a white column of light.

"Raymond, we need you to be the green turbo ranger." said Adam.

"You're all rangers?" asked Raymond.

Jen pulls out devices, and hands them to everyone. Everyone sees the entire ranger history, and ranger rules, quickly.

"How did you do that?" asked Billy.

"An invention Trip made." said Jen.

The devices are recollected and placed into a box that Trip sets aside.

"I accept." said Raymond.

"We've restored all of the powers, including the ninjastorm powers. We're going to need all of you." said Ninjor.

Captain Mitchell, Dimitria, Dulcea, and Ninjor distribute the powers to the rangers.

These are the Power Rangers Teams:

Morphin: Angela J/white; Zack/black; Hannah/pink; Billy/blue; Trini/yellow; Terri/red.

Ninja: Tom/white; Zad/black; Nadira/pink; Rachel/blue; Sabrina/yellow; Diana/red.

Alien/Aquitar: Delphine/white; Corcus/black; Cestria/pink; Cestro/blue; Tidus/yellow; Aurico/red.

Zeo: Emily/pink; Tanya/yellow; Rocky/blue; Adam/green; David/red; Trey/gold.

Turbo: Angela T/pink; Aisha/yellow; Justin/blue; Raymond/green; Mike/red.

Space: Cassie/pink; Ashley/yellow; Tj/blue; Carlos/black; Andros/red; Zhane/silver.

Galaxy: Kendrix/pink; Maya/yellow; Kai/blue; Damon/green; Leo/red.

Lightspeed: Dana/pink; Kelsey/yellow; Chad/blue; Joel/green; Carter/red; Alex/titanium.

Timeforce: Jen/pink; Katie/yellow; Lucas/blue; Trip/green; Wes/red; Eric/quantum.

Wildforce: Alyssa/white; Taylor/yellow; Max/blue; Danny/black; Cole/red; Kendall/silver.

Ninjastorm: Shane/red; Dustin/yellow; Tori/blue; Cam/green.

"Now to go after them, and find them." said Alyssa.

The alarms ring . Everyone looks to the viewing globe to see the demons, Hunter, and Blake attacking Mariner Bay.

"We'll take care of this." said Carter.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, and Carter.

"Titanium Power!" said Alex.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" said Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" said Cam.

The ten rangers teleport to Mariner Bay. The alarms ring again.

"Gasket, Archerina, and Cogs are attacking Angel Grove." said Dimitria.

"Cestria, you must now use the coin Cestro gave you." said Delphine.

Cestria nods.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Delphine.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Delphine.

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Corcus.

"Pink Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestria.

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestro.

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Tidus.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Aurico.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Emily.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said David.

"Gold Ranger Power!" said Trey.

The eleven rangers teleport to the park to fight Gasket, Archerina, and the Cogs. The alarms ring again.

"Ai, Ai. Astronema, Zenaku, and Quantrons are attacking Turtle Cove." said Alpha 5.

"Wild Access!" said Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, and Kendall, morphing into the wild force team.

The six rangers teleport to Turtle Cove.

"Rangers, I have some bad news. Frax has reappeared in Silver Hills with the Doomtron." said Circuit.

"He must have fallen through a time hole." said Wes.

"Let's go." said Jen.

"Time for Timeforce!" said Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Wes, morphing into the pink, yellow, blue, green, and red timeforce rangers.

"Quantum Power!" said Eric, morphing into the quantum ranger.

"It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" said Tom, morphing into the white ninja ranger.

"Black Ranger Power!" said Zad, morphing into the black ninja ranger.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Nadira, morphing into the pink ninja ranger.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Rachel, morphing into the blue ninja ranger.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" said Sabrina, morphing into the yellow ninja ranger.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Diana, morphing into the red ninja ranger.

The six ninjas, and six timeforce rangers teleport to Silver Hills. Just then the alarms ring, revealing the Psycho Rangers at the beach.

"We'll handle it." said Andros.

"Let's Rocket!" said Andros, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, and Zhane.

"Go Galactic!" said Kendrix, Maya, Kai, Damon, and Leo.

The eleven rangers teleport to the beach. Alarms ring, as Momma D, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and Chromites appear in downtown Angel Grove.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Mike.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" said Justin, morphing into the blue turbo ranger.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Raymond, morphing into the green turbo ranger.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" said Aisha, morphing into the yellow turbo ranger.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" said Angela T, morphing into the pink turbo ranger.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" said Mike, morphing into the red turbo ranger.

"It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!" said Angela J.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Hannah.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Terri.

The seven rangers morph into the dino rangers. The seven dino rangers and five turbo rangers teleport to downtown Angel Grove.


	6. Fights and Abductions pt 1

In Turtle Cove, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, and Kendall arrive. Zenaku, Astronema and the Quantrons stand together.

"Noble Tiger!" said Alyssa.

"Soaring Eagle!" said Taylor.

"Surging Shark!" said Max.

"Iron Bison!" said Danny.

"Howling Wolf!" said Kendall.

"Blazing Lion! Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" said Cole.

"Power Rangers Wildforce!" said Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, and Kendall.

"Give up Astronema." said Taylor.

"Never. You shall all be destroyed. This is the final battle. We're finishing off what we started years ago." said Astronema.

"The Final Confrontation!" said Taylor.

"That's right. Only this time, there's no Zordon to save you. GET THEM!" said Astronema.

Cole fights Zenaku, while the rest of the rangers fight the Quantrons. Astronema watches from the sidelines.

Angel Grove Park. Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, Emily, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, and Trey teleport in.

"So, you've finally showed up." said Archerina, walking out from a tree.

Gasket walks out from behind another one, and Cogs surround them.

"Give up now. Or suffer defeat." said Gasket.

"We've beaten you once. We'll beat you again." said Rocky.

"But you had Katherine and Tommy on the team." said Archerina.

"What have you done with them?" asked Tanya.

"You'll find out..." said Archerina.

"...soon enough." said Gasket.

Gasket and Archerina charge. David fights Gasket. Emily fights Archerina. Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Trey fight the Cogs.

Angel Grove. Downtown. Mama D, Putra Pods, Piranitrons, and Chromites attack. The civilians had all fled. 6 energy blasts throw the army all over the place. Mama D looks to her right to see Zack, Hannah, Billy, Trini, and Terri are holding the Power Blaster. Dulcea and Angela Johnson are holding the Dragon Dagger and Saba together.

"Attack them!" said Mama D.

The Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and Chromites charge, and are thrown back by another energy blast. Mama D looks to her left to see Angela T, Aisha, Justin, Raymond, and Alex.

"More of you!" said Mama D.

"Turbo Red!" said Mike.

"Turbo Green!" said Raymond.

"Turbo Blue!" said Justin.

"Turbo Yellow!" said Aisha.

"Turbo Pink!" said Angela T.

"Turbo Rangers!" said Angela T, Diana, Justin, Sabrina, and Mike.

"White Morphin!" said Angela J.

"Black Morphin!" said Zack.

"Pink Morphin!" said Hannah.

"Blue Morphin!" said Billy.

"Yellow Morphin!" said Trini.

"Red Morphin!" said Terri.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" said Angela J, Dulcea, Zack, Hannah, Billy, Trini, and Terri.

"DESTROY THEM!" said Mama D.

A green and yellow flash forms into Tommy, who leaps down to the battle.

"No." said Zack.

"Not again." said Trini.

"Yes, the Green Ranger is back." said Tommy.

Zack, Billy, and Trini fight Tommy. Angela J, Hannah, and Terri fight the Putra Pods. Angela T, Aisha, and Justin fight the Piranitrons. Raymond and Mike fight the Chromites. Mama D stands to the side waiting for a moment to strike.

Mariner Bay. Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Carter, Alex, Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Cam arrive. Diabolico, Vypra, Loki, Jiggser, Hunter, Blake, and Batlings walk up to them.

"Surrender rangers. Your time is up." said Vypra.

"Never. Red Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Carter.

"Green Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Joel.

"Blue Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Chad.

"Yellow Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Kelsey.

"Pink Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Dana.

"Titanium Rescue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" said Alex.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Carter, and Alex.

"Power of Air!" said Shane.

"Power of Water!" said Tori.

"Power of Earth!" said Dustin.

"Wind Rangers!" said Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Samurai Ranger!" said Cam.

"Time to take you down." said Diabolico.

Cam and Shane vs. Hunter. Dustin and Tori vs. Blake. Alex vs. Olimpius. Carter vs. Diabolico. Dana vs. Vypra. Chad and Joel vs. Queen Banshera. Kelsey vs. Batlings. Jiggser stays in the shadows waiting to create a monster to help.

Silver Hills. Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, Wes, and Eric arrive to see Frax with Cyclobots. Frax is in the Doomtron.

"We have to take him out again." said Jen.

"Q-rex!" said Eric.

The Q-rex arrives, and Eric jumps in. Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Wes fight the Cyclobots. Tom, Zad, Nadira, Rachel, Sabrina, and Diana stay in hiding.

"Why aren't we helping them?" asked Rachel.

"Because the Q-rex is the only thing that can stop the Doomtron, and the other rangers can handle the Cyclobots. I'm more concerned about how Frax got here. The time holes during the battle were unstable. We were sure the Doomtron had been destroyed, and Frax with it. Somehow he must have escaped into one of those wormholes, and built another Doomtron." said Nadira.

"Then what is the problem?" asked Sabrina.

"Because if he did it once, he could do it again. Only next time, he could return before Dark Specter and the others were destroyed or turned good. If the Doomtron attacked Angel Grove, Maranoi, or Mariner Bay before the Timeforce rangers showed up, then we'd all be doomed." said Nadira.

"You're right. We have to take it out now." said Rachel.

Mariner Bay. Olimpius holds up a medallion.

"Not again!" said Chad.

Olimpius fires. Alex pushes Carter out of the way. Alex, Dana, Kelsey, Chad, and Joel are sucked up into Olimpius's medallion.

"NO!" yelled Carter.

"You're next." said Diabolico.

Carter fires at the medallion, but keeps missing. Hunter and Blake stand together. Shane, Dustin, and Tori stand together. The two groups combine their weapons.

"Thunder Cannon!" said Hunter and Blake.

"Ninja Cannon!" said Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"FIRE!" yelled the 5 rangers in unison.

The two blasts hurl the rangers both backwards. Olimpius blasts them sucking Dustin and Shane into the medal. Cam, Tori, and Carter are teleported away in streaks of green, blue, and red light.

"We'll get them next time." said Olimpius.

The demons and two ninjas vanish returning to their hideout outside Mariner Bay.

In Angel Grove, at the beach, Cassie, Kendrix, Ashley, and Maya search the parking lot. Tj and Kai search from the air using the Blue Galaxy Glider and Blue Jet Jammer. Carlos and Damon search the beach. Andros, Zhane, and Leo search the forest next to the beach.

Parking lot. Psycho Pink appears grabbing Kendrix, and vanishes.

"Kendrix!" asked Cassie.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled a voice.

"CARLOS!" said Ashley.

Ashley, Cassie, and Maya run to the beach.

At the beach, Ashley, Maya, and Cassie run up to the beach just in time to see Psycho Black pull Carlos into the ground, and Chromites vanish with Damon.

"NO!" yelled Ashley.

Cassie looks up, and sees the blue galaxy glider and blue jet jammer crash into the water.

"You guy's check the forest. I'll get Kai and Tj." said Cassie.

Ashley and Maya nod, and run towards the forest. Cassie dives underwater.

Forest. A gloved hand pulls Ashley into a wall.

"Ashley?" asked Maya.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" yelled a voice.

"LEO!" yelled Maya, running deeper into the forest.

Maya sees Zhane and Leo unconscious on the ground. Psycho Red vanishes into the ground with them.

"NO!" yelled Maya.

Just then she hears running footsteps. She jumps into the tree, and sees a cloaked figure run in. She leaps down, knocking him unconscious. She removes the hood to be Andros.

"Andros?" asked Maya.

"MAYA!" yelled Cassie.

Maya teleports Andros to the command chamber, then runs back to the beach.

At the beach, Maya runs in, and joins Cassie, Tj, and Kai. They defeat Psycho Pink, and Psycho Blue. They both retreat.

"Where's the others?" asked Cassie.

"The Psychos got Ashley, Leo, and Zhane. I knocked Andros unconscious thinking he was one of them. I teleported him back to the base. We should get back." said Maya.

"Not so fast." said a voice.

The group whirls around to see someone they thought they'd never see again. Trakeena, daughter of Scorpius, standing on the cliff.

"Trakeena? The Lightspeed Rangers and the Lights of Orion destroyed you." said Maya.

"Impostra found me. After Terra Venture's crash, and right now. And as you can see, I'm back to my old beautiful self. This time I'm not going to lose." said Trakeena.

"We'll defeat you again." said Kai.

"We aren't the only ones. We were able to resurrect some old friends of yours." said Trakeena.

Maya, Cassie, Tj, and Kai look on as Furio, Treacheron, Villimax, Impostra, Deviot, Darconda, and Ecliptor appear.

"No. How can they be back?" asked Cassie.

"Sorry. That's classified information. But you can put your feet up!" said Trakeena.

Trakeena blasts Tj and Maya into a net, which is risen up, and vanishes.

"NO!" said Kai.

The villains laugh. Cassie is beamed out in a pink beam of light, followed by Kai, being teleported out in a blue beam of light. The villains, laugh evilly, before vanishing.

Angel Grove. Beach Cave. Zhane, Carlos, Ashley, Tj, Maya, Leo, Kendrix, and Damon are demorphed and unconscious. They had also been blindfolded, bound, gagged, and ear plugged, and locked in separate dungeon cells.

"Yes. Soon we shall have enough power to destroy the rangers, the other villains, and take over this pitiful planet." said Trakeena.

Kegler and Stingwingers appear, and kneel before Trakeena.

"Excellent. Darconda, Ecliptor. You 2 may join Astronema in Turtle Cove." said Trakeena.

Darconda and Ecliptor nod and vanish. Villimax, Deviot, Treacheron, and Furio stand guard. Trakeena, Impostra, Kegler, and the Stingwingers walk out. The Psycho Rangers leave to see if another villain needs their help.

Turtle Cove. Astronema sends out more Quantrons but the wild force team is winning . Just then Ecliptor and Darconda appear.

"We were resurrected, and have been sent to help you, my princess." said Ecliptor.

"Excellent." said Astronema.

A flash of gold forms into Diabolico. Batlings appear holding a chained Toxica and Jindrax.

"I want to offer you a gift." said Queen Banshera.

"Toxica and Jindrax?" asked Max.

"Help us, rangers please. They're trying to turn us evil again, like they did to your friend Merrick." said Toxica.

"You're rejoining the dark side, and destroying the wild force rangers." said Diabolico.

"No. We've given up that life." said Toxica.

"Yeah, leave us alone." said Jindrax.

"I taught Master Org his slave spells. I can turn the two of you into my puppets." said Diabolico.

"Can she do that?" asked Jindrax.

Diabolico waves his hand, making Jindrax, and Toxica frozen stiff.

"You will rejoin the dark side, and finish off the wild force rangers." said Diabolico.

Blue energy flies from her hand and hits Jindrax and Toxica.

"NO!" yelled Kendall.

Jindrax and Toxica, now free to move, stand next to Astronema, Ecliptor, and Darconda.

"I have more business to attend to. Just destroy them." said Diabolico, vanishing in a gold flash of light.

"And I intend to do so." said Astronema.

Zenaku vs. Cole. Ecliptor vs. Danny. Darconda vs. Max. Jindrax vs. Taylor. Toxica vs. Alyssa. Astronema vs. Kendall.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give our warriors new life!" said Toxica.

Beans attach themselves to Ecliptor and Darconda. They grow to gigantic size.

"Oh, oh. We've got trouble." said Cole.

"You take care of them. I'll finish these guys off." said Kendall.

"Right." said Cole.

"Wildzords, de-"

The crystals fly out of their hands, and into a magnet Astronema is holding.

"Nice try. But now I control the Wildzords." said Astronema.

"NO!" said Cole.

Zenaku takes the wolf, hammerhead, and alligator from the bag, and places them on his flute.

"Wildzords, descend!" said Zenaku.

The 3 zords arrive, and form into Predazord. Zenaku jumps into it.

"What's the matter?" asked Astronema, pulling out the lion and white tiger crystals.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Astronema, laughing.

The Quantrons are now all gone, and the 6 rangers look from Astronema, Toxica, and Jindrax up to Predazord, Giant Darconda, and Giant Ecliptor.

"We're in trouble." said Max.

"Big trouble." said Taylor.


	7. Fights and Abductions pt 2

Angel Grove. Park. Delphine, Corcus, Cestria, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, Emily, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, and Trey fight off the Cogs. Archerina fires an arrow, which strikes Emily, hurling her backwards. Archerina leaps forward, and grabs Emily's arms, but Emily kicks Archerina, sending her flying.

"Giving up?" asked Archerina.

"This party's just getting started." said Emily, who charges.

David and Gasket fight. Gasket pulls the zeo saber from David, and uses the red zeo saber and his own sword to send David flying backwards.

"Finally the Machine Empire shall triumph!" said Gasket.

Gasket uses both swords, and fires energy. David is flung backwards, and demorphs, before rolling down a hill into a fast moving stream, headed for a waterfall. The red zeo sword vanishes from Gasket's hand.

"I'll find you again, red ranger." said Gasket.

Gasket vanishes.

"It's time we end this." said Archerina.

Archerina fires her bow, and it strikes Emily, hard. Emily is hurled backwards into trees. She demorphs. Archerina walks over to her, and puts her foot on her back, preventing her from getting up.

"Goodbye, pink ranger." said Archerina, pulling back her arrow.

A gold blur sends Archerina flying. Trey helps Emily to her feet, and Delphine joins them.

"It's time to improvise." said Archerina.

Archerina runs back to the fight. She throws a net onto the 5 Aquitians and 3 zeo rangers. Trey, Emily, and Delphine arrive too late.

"Sorry. They belong to the Machine Empire." said Archerina.

Archerina vanishes with the Cogs, and the 8 captive rangers.

"NO!" said Emily.

"We have to get back to the base." said Trey.

Reluctantly Emily teleports out with Trey and Delphine.

Silver Hills. The 6 ninja rangers try to figure out where Frax is using his remote control.

"He must be in one of these buildings." said Nadira.

"Then let's spread out." said Zad.

Zad and Rachel walk into one building. Diana and Nadira walk into another building. Sabrina and Tom walk into the third building.

Third building.

"Well, Tom, where do we go from here?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know. What I've heard about Frax from the timeforce rangers, he's a smart robot." said Tom.

"Then we must proceed with caution." said Sabrina.

Sabrina and Tom walk forward and a cage falls on them.

"Fools. Did you really think, I'd let you find me? Well, time to leave with what I can get." said Frax.

Second building. Diana and Nadira look around.

"He's not here." said Nadira.

"Then he must be in one of the other buildings." said Diana.

"Wait. The third one is the most closest to the battle. He probably wants to see the rangers being destroyed." said Nadira.

"Then he'll want a window view. He must be near one of the windows." said Diana.

Nadira activates her communicator.

First building. Rachel and Zad are wandering around.

Dee, Dee, Dee, Dee.

Zad brings up his communicator, and touches it.

"Go ahead." said Zad.

"We think he's in the third building so Sabrina and Tom could already be in trouble." said Nadira's voice.

"We're on our way." said Rachel.

Rachel and Zad run down the stairs, and out of the building.

In the third building, Rachel, Zad, Diana, and Nadira run in. They see Frax and the caged Sabrina and Tom.

"Take one more step, and I activate the laser, which will turn them to ashes." said Frax.

Nadira, Rachel, Diana, and Zad look at each other before looking around the room. They must be a way to save the others.

Outside, Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Wes are finishing off the Cyclobots. Suddenly flashes of blue and black form into Psychos Blue and Black. They knock out Trip, and Lucas, and vanish with them. Psycho Pink appears, grabs Jen, and vanishes into a wall.

"NO!" yelled Katie, tossing the Cyclobots against the same wall.

"NO! JEN!" yelled Wes.

Wes and Katie are teleported out in red and yellow beams of light, followed by a red beam from Q-rex, which is teleported back to its hiding place.

Command Chamber. Carter, Delphine, Trey, Emily, Cassie, Andros, and Kai are there. Wes, Katie, and Eric teleport in.

"No. Not more loses." said Delphine.

"We must contact the morphin, turbo, ninja, and wild force rangers." said Trey.

"There's too much interference in Angel Grove." said Alpha.

"Then try Turtle Cove. We have to get the Wildforce Rangers back." said Delphine.

"Right." said Alpha.

In Turtle Cove. Ecliptor and Darconda return to normal size. They rejoin Astronema, Toxica, and Jindrax.

"Wildzords descend!" said Astronema, Toxica, Jindrax, Ecliptor, and Darconda.

Lion, White Tiger, Eagle, Shark, and Bison arrive. Astronema jumps into White Tiger Zord. Toxica jumps into Eagle Zord. Jindrax jumps into Bison Zord. Darconda jumps into Shark Zord. Ecliptor jumps into Lion Zord. The 5 zords combine to form Wildforce Megazord.

"We've lost. We've let the Princess and Animus down." said Alyssa, falling to her knees.

"No. Get up. We're not quitting." said Taylor.

"Never give up." said Danny, putting his hand out.

"Never give up." said Max, putting his hand on top of Danny's.

Alyssa stands up, and puts her hand on top of Max's.

"Never give up." said Alyssa.

"Let's show them what we can really do." said Kendall, putting her hand on top of Alyssa's.

"Let's show them what true power rangers are about." said Taylor, putting her hand on top of Kendall's.

"And protect the Earth." said Cole, placing his hand on top of Taylor's.

"Any last words?" asked Astronema.

"Noble Tiger!" said Alyssa.

"Soaring Eagle!" said Taylor.

"Surging Shark!" said Max.

"Iron Bison!" said Danny.

"Howling Wolf!" said Kendall.

"Blazing Lion! Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" said Cole.

"Power Rangers Wildforce!" said Cole, Kendall, Danny, Max, Taylor, and Alyssa.

Astronema, and the villains laugh, only to be ejected from the zords, as the crystals fly back into the rangers hands.

"What?" asked Astronema.

"Give me back Predazord." said Kendall.

"No." said Zenaku.

Zenaku vanishes, taking Predazord and the 3 animal crystals with him. The wild force zords retreat back to the Animarium.

"Give up, now." said Cole.

"Never." said Jindrax.

Darkonda and Ecliptor join their swords with Jindrax. The three fire a blast of energy, which strikes the group, hurling them backwards. The rangers demorph, and struggle to their feet.

"Surrender, rangers. It's over." said Astronema.

"No, it isn't." said Cole.

"Wil-"

Toxica, Jindrax, Astronema, Ecliptor, and Darkonda fire at the group, knocking them into a brick wall behind them. Zenaku and Quantrons appear, and grab Max, Alyssa, and Kendall, and vanish.

"No." screamed Taylor.

Danny, Taylor, and Cole are teleported away in streaks of black, yellow, and red.

"Foolish rangers. You can't hide forever." said Astronema.

Astronema, Ecliptor, Darconda, Toxica, and Jindrax vanish.

Command Chamber. Taylor, Danny, and Cole teleport in, and see Delphine, Corcus, Aurico, Trey, Emily, Cassie, Kai, Carter, Wes, Katie, Tori, and Cam.

"There are only 15 of us left. We must get the morphin, ninja, and turbo teams before they are taken too." said Delphine.

"Quickly before it's too late." said Trey.

'The ninja rangers are still in Silver Hills." said Wes.

"And the morphin and turbo rangers are in Angel Grove." said Kai.

"Trey, Delphine. Bring back the morphin and turbo rangers. Wes, Carter. Bring back the ninja rangers." said Alpha 5.

The rangers teleport out. Ninjor, Dulcea, and the others from other planets who hadn't become rangers teleported back to their planets.

"I hope they won't become targets for Trakeena or one of the others." said Emily.

"Don't worry. They can all take care of themselves." said Alpha 5.

The remaining rangers powered down and sat down to try to rest for awhile.

Angel Grove. Mama D watches as the rangers struggle to continue fighting.

"Tommy, use the Sword of Darkness." said Mama D.

"Sword of Darkness!" said Tommy.

The sword appears in his hands, and Zack, Billy, and Trini shudder when they see it. It had given them many nightmares, but they'd never said it to anyone, no wanting to make Tommy feel worse for what he had done to them.

"Tommy, snap out of it. It's us. We're your friends." said Billy.

"I have friends. Mama D, Gasket, Archerina, the Psycho Rangers. They're my friends. You guys are the enemy." said Tommy.

Tommy blasts them with green electricity, throwing the 3 rangers backwards. Tommy laughs, while Mama D watches the others rangers fighting.

"Tommy, finish them now!" said Mama D.

Tommy raises his sword when he sees Zack, Billy, and Trini. His arms begin to shake, and Tommy can't do it.

"Tommy. I told you to finish them." said Mama D.

Tommy, knowing he'll be punished for this, vanishes in a green and yellow flash.

"He'll get a lashing for that." said Mama D.

Mama D fires purple electricity at all the rangers, throwing them backwards. The group stands up.

"Mama D. It's over. You lost." said Trini.

"I don't think so" said Momma D.

Mama D fires once again, but the rangers dodge the energy blasts.

"Rangers, give up. I am your new mistress." said Mama D.

"Never." said Justin.

Chromites grab Justin, Aisha, Zack, Angela J, Angela T, Hannah, and Teri, and vanish. Trini, Billy, Raymond and Mike dodge the Chromites. They bump into Delphine and Trey.

"Come on. Let's go." said Trey.

Trini, Billy, Raymond, Mike, Delphine, and Trey teleport back to the command chamber. Mama D vanishes with the rest of her army.

Silver Hills.

"Don't take one more step. I'm warning you." said Frax.

Wes and Carter teleport in behind Frax. Wes fires at the Frax's control box. It falls to the ground, smoking and short circuiting. Sabrina and Tom are freed.

"Look what you've done. My Doomtron's out of control." said Frax.

Wes, Carter, and the six ninjas look out the window to see Doomtron attack the city.

"It's going to destroy everything, but it'll now try to destroy me." said Frax.

"Frax. You're under arrest. You're going back to the future." said Wes.

"On the contrary, my Cyclobots have captured 3 of the timeforce rangers." said Frax.

"No." said Nadira.

"In fact the ranger teams have been dwindled down. There's anything from 1 to 3 rangers on a ranger team, except for yours. But why break with tradition." said Frax.

Frax leaps forward and grabs Nadira, Sabrina, and Zad, before vanishing.

"ZAD!" said Rachel.

"We must get back to the base, and see who we have left." said Ransik.

"Frax will pay for this." said Rachel.

"Rachel, vengeance will only lead you down the path to evil." said Tom.

Rachel runs out, and Tom follows them, but is to late. Rachel is gone.

"We must return to the power chamber." said Wes.

Tom nods. Tom, Diana, Wes, and Carter teleport out.

Ship. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam are locked in dungeon cells. The three zeo morphers are locked in a safe by Archerina, who walks out with Gasket. The three rangers struggle to escape, but fail.

Dungeon. Trakeena puts the blue, black, yellow, and silver space morphers in the vault, followed by the red, yellow, green, and pink quasar sabers, and finally the red, yellow, green, and pink galaxy morphers.

Space Skull. Master Vile, Goldar, Rygog, Elgar, and Rito walk out to see Mama D, Astronema, Ecliptor, Darkonda, Quantrons, and Piranitrons.

"Thank your for reviving us Mama D." said Goldar.

"Yes. Luckily we were able to revive others. Most of the other armies have gotten fallen warriors back." said Mama D.

"What they don't understand is that we've formed an alliance. For you see Gasket, the demons, Trakeena, and Frax will want to destroy everyone else when this is over. But Astronema, and I thought ahead. Which is why, she managed to bring back the space base." said Mama D.

The submarine and Space Skull dock with the space base. The group of villains walk into the space base. All of their prisoners are tossed into the space bases's dungeon cells, and their morphers are locked away. Master Vile, Mama D, Astronema, and Ecliptor head into the conference room. Goldar, Rito, Elgar, Rygog, Darkonda, Zen-Aku, Toxica, and Jindrax leave to train. Tengas, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, Chromites, and Quantrons leave to guard the ship and the prisoners.

Cnference room.

"Gasket and Archerina will plan a double cross, but so would Trakeena, Queen Banshera, and Frax." said Astronema.

"I've thought of a name of our group. The Deva Group." said Mama D.

"I have a better idea. The Specter group. To honor Dark Specter." said Astronema.

"Agreed." said Vile.

"Agreed." said Mama D.

Mariner Bay. Trakeena walks up to Diabolico, who vanishes with her.

Angel Grove dungeon.

"We must join forces. My forces and yours. I know that Gasket, Frax, and the others will try to kill us, but together we may have a stronger chance of beating them. And when they're all gone, and you don't want to be partnered with me, fine, we'll divide the Earth in half. You'll keep this city as your palace, and I'll take the other half." said Trakeena.

"I agree. Our armies are stronger together, and we can crush the competition along with the Power Rangers, and conquer this world." said Diabolico.

"Then it's agreed." said Trakeena.

"Yes. We will work together, and then divide the world in half." said Queen Banshera.

"But wasn't your original plan to destroy Earth." said Diabolilco.

"Only to make the rangers suffer, but now that I've seen the planet, I'd rather rule it, and just destroy the rangers, or use them to lead us to the power." said Trakeena.

"A wise choice." said Diabolico.

Furio, Treacheron, Villimax, Deviot, Kegler, Psycho Rangers, and Stingwingers arrive.

"Everyone listen up. Diabolico's forces are now joined with us. We expect a double cross from the others, and we can't afford to lose after everything we've been through. After all, most of us were probably killed by a ranger team, or maybe just 1 or 2 rangers. But we must band together if we hope to survive." said Trakeena.

Everyone else agrees.

"From now on we shall call ourselves the Demonic Insects to represent both groups." said Trakeena.

Everyone likes the name, and agrees.

"So then, now we must plan to outwit the others, and destroy them." said Trakeena.

On the moon, Machine Empire Skybase. Gasket and Archerina are sitting there. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam are restrained in cells. Klank and Orbus walk up to them.

"Your majesties. I tried to stop him." said Klank.

Klank and Orbus are knocked into the wall by the doors opening. Frax and Cyclobots walk in.

"Frax, is it? Your Doomtron is out of control." said Gasket.

"This is the device. I've been able to fix it. It's already up here for safety." said Frax.

"What do you want?" asked Archerina.

"To join you. We are all machines, aren't we? Your Cogs and my Cyclobots will make a strong robotic army, and Klank, Orbus, and I can make some modifications to make them unstoppable. And with the Doomtron, we'll be unstoppable. Especially with my captives." said Frax.

"Show them to me." said Gasket.

Cyclobots drag in Sabrina, Zad, Nadira, Jen, Lucas, and Trip.

"Lock them up with the aquitar and zeo rangers. And put their morphers in the vault." said Gasket.

Frax nods, and the Cyclobots follow the Cogs to the dungeon cells, and lock the 3 ninjas and 3 timeforce rangers in them. Frax locks up their morphers in the vault with the 3 zeo morphers, and 5 aquitar coins.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Frax.

"Of course. I understand you're from the future." said Gasket.

"Yes. My technology and Cyclobots are from the future. Maybe we could change the future so that machines will rule and dominate humans, monsters, mutants, everyone." said Frax.

"What a glorious future." said Archerina.

"Yes. We must destroy the others." said Gasket.

"Jiggser and Finster contacted me, as well as each other. It turns out Momma D, Astronema, and Master Vile's force have all become one group. They call themselves the Specter Group." said Klank.

"And what of Queen Banshera and Trakeena's forces?" asked Frax.

"They've united as a separate group. They've calling themselves the Demonic Insects." said Klank.

"If we can get those 2 groups to fight, they could wipe out each other, or at least destroy enough of each other for us to finish the job." said Frax.

"And if we throw in the free rangers, we'll kill them all." said Gasket.

The three robots laugh, and then begin to make plans.

Command Chamber. The rangers had teleported in, and soon they had Rachel teleported in, for her own protection.

"Sorry, but revenge isn't the way. We'll save them, but we have to work together." said Billy.

Rachel reluctantly agrees. Ransik puts a hand on her shoulder. He feels the same way about Nadira. Ransik, Delphine, Wes, Dulcea, Trey, Andros, Carter, Mike, Eric, Cole, Capt. Mitchell, Dimitria, and Taylor go to a backroom to discuss plans of saving the others. Billy, Cam, Alpha 5, and Alpha 6 continue to scan for the others. Katie, Kai, Cassie, Emily, Raymond, Danny, Tori, Tom, and Diana all try to cheer Rachel up.

"It's only a matter of time before we get the others back, Rachel. Soon Zad and everyone else will be back with us where they belong." said Katie.

"Guys. The villains have formed 3 separate groups. Frax has joined the Machine Empire into one group. Trakeena's forces and the demons have joined into a second group. And Momma D's forces, Master Vile's forces, and Astronema's forces gathered together and formed the third group." said Billy.

"Then we've got a lot of trouble headed our way." said Diana.

"Why is that?" asked Kai.

"Mama D's forces know where the Power Chamber is. Remember, my forces blew it up, while I was Divatox." said Diana.

"And I blew up the command center, while I was Rita. Well, actually Goldar and Rito did." said Rachel.

"Then they will be able to find us, and attack." said Carter.

"We've just got to find out where the others are, and free them." said Wes.

"And fast." said Carter.

A blue beam of light forms into the Blue Centurion. A black beam of light forms into the Phantom Ranger.

"We heard you needed the help We were searching for the bases of the villains, but we came up with nothing." said Phantom Ranger.

"I'm so glad you came." said Cassie.

Cassie ran up to the Phantom Ranger, and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Will you tell me who you are someday?" asked Cassie.

"Yes. But not until the danger is over." said Phantom Ranger.

Cassie nods, and smiles.

"What about David?" asked Emily.

"We'll look for him right now." said Trini.

Shore. The river is now low, and David is pushed onto the shore. He lies unconscious on the ground. A sign next to him says Welcome to San Francisco. Gasket appears.

"I'd told you I'd find you again." said Gasket.

Gasket hoists David on his shoulders, and vanishes in a flash of silver light.


	8. The Return of Darkcliptor

At the command chamber, Trey, Delphine, Mike, Carter, Wes, Eric, Taylor, Andros, and Cole talk about forming a plan. Billy, Cam, and Raymond are at the consoles, trying to find the other rangers, and watching for villain attacks. The rest of the rangers sit in chairs around the command center, trying to take their minds off the problem, for the moment.

"Raymond, Billy. Have you found anything yet?" asked Taylor, walking up to them.

"No, but don't worry. We'll get them all back." said Billy.

"Then we can take down every single one of those creeps." said Eric.

The alarms rang.

"Billy? What's wrong?" asked Taylor.

Billy and Taylor turned to the screen and were shocked at what they saw. The 5 Psycho Rangers, Tommy, Hunter, and Blake stood outside the Command Chamber.

"Looks like they're trying to make a house call." said Billy.

"Well the doctor is in." said Taylor, pulling her growl phone from her pocket.

"Billy, Cam. You guys stay here. If we need you we'll call." said Taylor.

Billy and Cam nodded. The rangers all stood up, and regrouped.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Delphine.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Mike.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Trini.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Delphine.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Emily.

"Gold Ranger Power!" said Trey.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Raymond.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" said Mike.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cassie and Andros.

"Go Galactic!" said Kai.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Carter.

"Time for Time Force!" said Katie, Wes, and Eric.

"Wild Access!" said Taylor, Danny, and Cole.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Water!" said Tori.

"Good luck, guys." said Cam.

"May the power protect you." said Billy.

Delphine, Trey, Andros, and Cassie flinched.

"Oops. Sorry, force of habit. Good luck, guys." said Billy.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Taylor.

"Zordon of Eltar said that to us before we went into battle all the time." said Billy.

"His death stopped the Final Confrontation, and turned the attacking villains into sand or turned them good to give them a second chance." said Trey.

"Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Scorpina, and Divatox were turned good, and it feels like..." said Andros.

"Like what?" asked Taylor.

"Like his death was in vain." said Andros.

"I'm sorry." said Taylor.

"Let's get this over with." said Andros.

Andros teleported out. Delphine sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Taylor.

"Andros had to kill him to save the universe. He still feels guilty about doing it. He wishes there was another way." said Delphine.

"Enough about history. We have to go." said Trey.

The rest of the rangers teleport out to help Andros fight the Psycho Rangers.

"I hope they can do it." said a voice.

Billy and Cam looked to see Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 walking out of the Megaship.

"So do I." said Cam.

Outside the command center, the rangers arrived to fight. Ecliptor, Darkonda, Furio, Treacheron, Villimax, and Deviot appear, followed by Quantrons and Stingwingers. Two flashes of light form into Trakeena and Astronema.

"Karone?" asked Andros.

Andros sees Astronema. Astronema and Trakeena look at each other, and Astronema laughs, before transforming into Karone. Trakeena grabbed Karone, and held her.

"Say goodbye to this sister of yours." said Trakeena, laughing.

"Andros, help me." said Karone.

Psycho Pink vs. Emily and Cassie. Psycho Yellow vs. Taylor and Katie. Psycho Blue vs. Kai. Psycho Black vs. Danny. Psycho Red vs. Wes. Ecliptor vs. Andros. Darkonda vs. Eric. Furio vs. Delphine. Treacheron vs. Mike. Villimax vs. Trey. Deviot vs. Cole.

"Sorry, Ecliptor. I'm going to save my sister." said Andros.

Andros touched the Delta Morpher button 3.

"Red Battleized Ranger!" said Andros.

Andros transformed into Red Battleized Ranger, and flew over Ecliptor, and landed in front of Trakeena and Karone.

"Let her go." said Andros.

Ecliptor charged, but Andros threw missiles at him, flinging Ecliptor backwards. Darkonda was having a tough time with Eric.

"You're tougher than the Space Rangers." said Darkonda.

"Yes. But you won't live long enough to find out how tough." said Eric.

Darkonda kicks Eric away from him, then sees Ecliptor on the ground.

"Do I dare try it again?" asked Darkonda.

_**Darkonda and Ecliptor arrive on a planet, and destroy a satellite. Then they fight. Darkonda wins, and merges with Ecliptor to form Darkcliptor. Then he turns Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie into blocks of ice, and gives Tj amnesia. Then Andros helps Tj remember and the 2 rangers split Darkcliptor back into Darkonda and Ecliptor.**_

"What are you trying again?" asked Eric.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Darkonda.

Darkonda leaps into the air, just as Ecliptor struggles to his feet. Darkonda attacked him, and pulled him closer. Cassie turned to see them.

"No. Not again! ANDROS!" yelled Cassie.

Andros turned to see Darkonda and Ecliptor form into Darcliptor.

"I'm back." said Darcliptor, laughing.

"He turned on his own friend." said Wes.

"I hate to break it to you, but they were never friends." said Cassie.

"I still want to know how you were separated from Trakeena." said Villimax.

"When the red ranger attacked, she discovered a way to split in 2. She let me take the blow, but it severely weakened her. That's why she tried to drain the lifeforces to return to her green form. But it failed, and she was killed. Luckily she managed to survive, and was restored to her normal self again." said Deviot.

"Not that I haven't found this fascinating, but I've had enough of a history lesson." said Cole.

"Guys. We have a major problem here. Darcliptor is very powerful." said Cassie.

Psycho Pink grabs Cassie's helmet, and absorbs some of the power, but also gains the memory of Darkcliptor's attack.

"Retreat!" said Psycho Pink.

Psycho Pink grabs Emily's helmet, and gets some of her power, before vanishing. The rest of the Psychos absorbed some of the power from their rangers, then vanished in multicolored flashes of light.

"Fine. If the Psycho Rangers retreated, then it must be for the right reason." said Deviot.

Villimax, Deviot, Furio, and Treacheron joined Trakeena and Karone. Andros freed Karone from Trakeena.

"Come on, Trakeena. Let's go." said Villimax.

"Darcliptor, finish them off." said Trakeena.

Trakeena vanished with her 4 generals, leaving the rangers to fight Darkcliptor. Darcliptor joined his 2 swords together.

"Remember this?" asked Darkcliptor.

The blast hits Cassie, Emily, Taylor, and Katie, turning them to ice.

"NO!" yelled Kai.

"You're going to pay for that." said Eric, running forward.

Darkcliptor blasts Eric, throwing him far away into the desert. Kai, Corcus, Danny, Wes, Delphine, Mike, Aurico, Cole, Delphine, and Trey regrouped. Andros and Karone teleported into the Command Chamber.

"Let's take him out." said Kai.

"Without the others you can't form the Lights of Orion." said Mike.

"I know. But we can still take this joker." said Kai.

"Guys, wait." said Cole.

Danny, Kai, Trey, and Mike charged, and were turned into ice by Darkcliptor. Wes, Delphine, and Cole were horrified. The frozen rangers faded away.

"What did you do to them?" asked Wes.

"They're my frozen captives. Don't worry. You're all going to join them." said Darkcliptor.

"Cole, Wes. Run. Get Eric. I'll hold him off." said Delphine.

"What? Delphine. You can't." said Wes.

"Go!" said Delphine.

Delphine charged at Darkcliptor. Wes and Cole ran into the desert. Cole glanced back to see Delphine, frozen, and fade away.

"We'll save you my friends." said Cole.

Cole and Wes ran deep into the desert, away from sight.

"I'll take care of those cowards later. First, the Command Chamber." said Darkcliptor, laughing.

Darkcliptor walked forward, and broke down the door, smashing it to bits. He walked in, and looked into the main room. Billy, Cam, Andros, Karone, Alpha 5, and Alpha 6 stood together.

"Guys. Where's the others?" asked Billy.

"I don't know. I teleported over here with Karone." said Andros.

Billy begins scanning for the rangers.

"I can't find them anywhere. How about you Cam?" said Billy.

"Well..." said Cam.

"Cam? You alright." said Billy.

Billy looked up to see Cam, Alpha 6, and Alpha 5 frozen.

"Guys, hang on." said Billy.

"Karone. We need back up." said Andros.

"The only one who needs back up is you." said Darkcliptor, walking in.

Billy reached for his morpher. Darcliptor brought his swords together and froze Billy.

"Sorry. I just hate interruptions." said Darkcliptor.

The rest of the frozen rangers appeared in the room, as Andros and Karone looked around.

"This is getting dull." said Karone, who transformed back into Astronema.

"Karone? What's wrong with you?" asked Andros.

"Ha. Karone is Psycho Yellow. I'm just a clone of Astronema. Bye the way, you really ought to be less trusting." said Astronema.

Darcliptor raises his swords, and froze Andros.

"Now the rangers belong to us." said Astronema.

Astronema nodded.

In a cave, Eric woke up. The light shined into the cave. Eric was demorphed. He tried to sit up, but discovered his hands and feet were bound. Eric struggled to break free, but failed.

"Who did this to me?" asked Eric.

A woman walked in. She had fair white skin, long, curly blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a black tanktop and blue jeans.

"Let me go." said Eric.

The woman walked into the light, and he saw who she was. Jessica Jackson, his ex-girlfriend.

_**2003. Eric and Jessica kiss. **_

_**"Why don't you have time for me anymore?" asked Jessica.**_

_**"I'm busy helping the city." said Eric.**_

_**"I'm a Silver Guardian, too." said Jessica.**_

_**"Sorry." said Eric.**_

_**"You know what. We should just remain friends. It's obvious you don't love me anymore." said Jessica.**_

_**Jessica stormed out in anger. Eric's morpher beeped.**_

_**"Eric. It's Wes. Mutants have appeared in Turtle Cove. My dad wants us to go check it out." said Wes.**_

_**"Right. On my way." said Eric.**_

_**Eric climbed into his jeep, and drove away. **_

"Yes, but while you were away in Turtle Cove, I did something." said Jessica.

_**Jessica walked through the halls of Biotech. Jessica looks in a lab and sees they're making experimental Time Force morphers.**_

_**"A black morpher. Interesting." said Jessica.**_

_**Jessica opened the door quietly, and peeked in. The scientists left the room to take a break. Jessica smiled, and slowly walked into the room. She picked up the black morpher, and examines all the papers. She smiles and tosses them all into the trash before setting the trash can on fire.**_

_**"Time for a test run." said Jessica.**_

_**Footsteps are heard. Jessica pockets the morpher, ran up the stairs, and out the door. The scientists returned and found the morpher gone, and their lab on fire.**_

_**"No. It's gone." said a scientist.**_

_**They put out the fire, but their work is destroyed.**_

"But you disappeared after that." said Eric.

"Yes. But with some help, I got it working." said Jessica, showing the black morpher on her wrist.

"We're over, Jessica. I'm dating Taylor now." said Eric.

"That air force trash. Well, don't worry. You don't have to worry anymore, Eric. I'm going to take care of you. You won't have to see anyone again." said Jessica.

Eric reached for his arm, and discovered it was bare.

"Are you looking for this?" asked Jessica, holding the quantum morpher.

"Come on, Eric. I'm a former Silver Guardian. The training, the skills I learned. I'm your match. You, Wes, and I trained together. Now you and I will be together forever." said Jessica.

Eric struggled to break free, and found his knife in his back pocket. He removed it, and slowly cut the ropes. Jessica turned her attention to the desert, setting the quantum morpher down on a rock.

"It was hard to find a place to hide. I ended up hiding out here. But then my jeep ran out of gas. I'm stuck here." said Jessica.

Eric grabbed the quantum morpher, just as she turned to see him.

"You're free!" said Jessica.

"Well, if we're equals, then let's see if you can beat me." said Eric.

Eric put his morpher on his wrist. Jessica and Eric stood face to face, and raised their wrists.

"You want a fight. Well you got one." said Jessica.

"Quantum Power!" said Eric.

"Time for Time Force!" said Jessica.

Eric morphed into the quantum ranger, and Jessica morphed into the black ranger. An explosion came from outside. Eric and Jessica ran outside to see Wes and Cole fighting Darcliptor.

"We'll finish this later." said Eric.

Eric ran out to join them. Jessica, furious, ran after him.

"Listen to me. Divide him in two, and the others will be restored." said Alpha 6's voice.

Cole nodded.

"Wild Force Rider!" said Cole.

Wild Force Rider appeared, and Cole jumped onto it. He drove right towards Darkcliptor. He brought his swords together, freezing Cole and the Wild Force Rider.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked Darkcliptor.

Wes and Eric raised their morphers.

"Sorry. No Battle Armor." said Darkcliptor.

Darcliptor brought his swords together, and fired. Wes and Eric were immediately frozen.

"No!" screamed Jessica.

"A new ranger. Well. You're going to join them." said Darkcliptor.

"Really. And just who are you." said Jessica.

"My name is Darkcliptor." said Darkcliptor.

"Really? Well, it's time to slice you in half." said Jessica.

Jessica withdrew her sword, and flipped into the air. Darkcliptor raises his swords together, and she kicked them both away. She struck Darkcliptor across the chest, dividing him in two. He became Darkonda and Ecliptor once more. Both fell to the ground, weakened.

"Traitor! You'll pay for this!" said Ecliptor.

Darkonda laughed, and vanished. Wes, Eric, and Cole were unfrozen. The Wild Force Rider vanished. Ecliptor knew the rangers could beat him in his weakened state and vanished.

At the power chamber, Astronema had seen the battle in the desert on the viewing globe.

"Another plan failed." said Astronema.

Flashes of light form into Diana, Tom, and Rachel, as the rest of the rangers unfroze.

"Where have you 3 been when your friends were in so much danger?" asked Astronema.

"We're taking you down, Astronema." said Tom.

"Really. Go ahead and try. Besides, Rita, Divatox we need to have a chat." said Astronema.

"My name is Diana." said Diana.

"My name is Rachel." said Rachel.

"Divatox and Rita are dead." said Diana.

"Oh, but they aren't. She's still deep inside you, and wants to be released." said Astronema.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong girl." said Diana.

"That goes double for me." said Rachel.

"Zordon ruined both of you with his wave of goodness. But this time, Zordon isn't here to help you." said Astronema.

"Back off." said Diana.

"Alpha, teleport the others back." said Tom

Alpha 6 presses some buttons. Columns of light form into Wes, Eric, Cole, and Jessica.

"We don't have a black time force ranger." said Katie.

"We used your technology to copy my morpher into the black morpher. Jessica stole it the same day we fought the Mutorgs." said Wes.

"They made it just in case we needed more rangers. My dad knew that the 4 of you couldn't come to the past just like that if there was trouble. You could only come if it damaged the timeline." said Wes.

"So he created a morpher." said Eric.

"But the plans were destroyed the same day the black morpher was stolen." said Wes.

"Yes. I destroyed them. Couldn't have more morphers going around." said Jessica.

"You don't belong here." said Wes.

Eric pressed a button. A force field surrounded Jessica, and the black morpher appeared on the console.

"Sorry, Jessica. You're going to jail for what you've done." said Eric.

Astronema vanished, and reappeared next to a console. She grabbed the black morpher, and pressed a button, freeing Jessica. Astronema vanished and reappeared next to Jessica.

"Will you join us? I doubt you have much future here." said Astronema.

"Yes. I will." said Jessica.

Astronema hands Jessica the morpher, and pair vanished in purple and black lights.

"Now that they have another evil ranger on their side." said Eric.

"This battle has gotten even worse." said Katie.

They look to see Darkonda and Ecliptor are back in the desert. The Sattelite Lasers fire and they grow to giant size.

"It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" said Tom.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Rachel.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Diana.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Shift into Turbo! Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Raymond.

The group of rangers teleport out.

Outside the command center, the rangers stand together.

"We need Thunderzord Power Now!" said Billy and Trini.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" said Billy.

The Triceratops Dinozord arrives. A bolt of blue lightning turns it into the Unicorn Thunderzord.

"Sabertooth-tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" said Trini.

The Sabertooth-tiger Dinozord arrives. A bolt of yellow lightning turns it into the Griffin Thunderzord.

"Powers of water, powers of light. Powers Unite! Battleborgs power up!" said Delphine.

The White Battleborg appears, as Delphine controls it mentally.

"We need Shogunzord power, now!" said Tom, Rachel, and Diana.

The White, Black, and Red Shogunzords arrive. The 3 rangers jump into them.

"I need Super Zeo zord power now!" said Emily.

The pink super zeo zord arrives, and Emily jumps into it.

"Pyramidas!" said Trey.

Pyramidas arrives, and Trey jumps in.

"Astro Megazord 2, on-line!" said Cassie and Andros.

The two rangers jump in, as the Astro Megaship mark 2 joins with NASADA space shuttle 2, and becomes Astro Megazord 2.

"Galactabeasts arise!" said Kai.

The Gorilla Galactabeast and Torozord arrive. Kai and Mike jump in as the Gorilla Galactabeast turns into the Galactazord. Torozord transforms into Defender Torozord.

"Q-rex, on-line!" said Eric, who jumped into his zord, as soon as it appeared..

"Time Force Megazord!" said Katie.

_3005. _

The Trans Warp Megazord shot the Time Flyers which went through the portal.

_Present- day._

The five Time Flyers flew out and formed into the Time Force Megazord. Wes and Katie jumped in.

"Wildzords, descend!" said Taylor, Danny, and Cole.

Eagle, Bison, and Lion Wildzords arrive. Taylor, Danny, and Cole jump into their zords. Mike, Raymond, Cam, Tori and Carter stands next to Delphine, watching as the group of zords head towards Darkonda and Ecliptor.

"Wes. I need your help. I control my zords telepathically. If Astronema or any of the other sends their forces, I won't be able to fight them and Ecliptor and Darkonda." said Delphine.

"Don't worry. I'll stay and help." said Kai.

Suddenly an explosion hurls the group backwards, and also knocks down the White Battleborg. The smoke settles revealing Jessica, Astronema, Quantrons, Master Vile, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Tengas, Havoc, Momma D, Piranitrons, Chromites, and Putra Pods.

"Let the battle begin, rangers." said Jessica.

The rangers charge and fight them. Psycho Yellow and Pink appear, then vanishes with Delphine.

"NO!" yelled Carter.

The White Battleborg fades away.

"What happened?" asked Carter.

"The zord was returned to Aquitar. Now, who's next." said Astronema.

A flash of light forms into Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Villimax, Stingwingers, and Ghouls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Trakeena.

"We could ask you the same question." said Astronema.

"Diabolico and I have worked very hard. And we aren't going to let you take over." said Trakeena.

Multicolored flashes of light form into Diabolico, Vypra, Loki, Batlings, and Jiggser.

"Trakeena is right. We aren't going to let you take over our territory. We ruled Earth long before you showed up." said Diabolico.

Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Frax, Klank, Orbus, Cogs, and Cyclobots appear.

"This is going to be settled right now." said Prince Gasket.

"Guys. Most of them are here." whispered Trey.

"That means we could save the others, if only we knew where their hideouts were." said Trini.

Ecliptor and Darkonda blasted the zords knocking them all of their feet.

"Pyrimidas! Fire!" said Trey.

The golden pyramid fires at the two villains, who deflect it back at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Trey!" yelled Emily.

"I'm okay. These guys are tougher than I thought." said Trey.

On the battlefield, Jessica walked closer to the rangers.

"Jessica. You're a Power Ranger. Join us." said Tori.

"I like being evil. Now where was I?" asked Jessica.

At the Demonic Insects hideout, Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow drag Delphine to the cell. She kicks the 2 Psycho Rangers to the ground.

"You were bluffing." said Psycho Yellow.

"Yes. A perfect way to find the others." said Delphine.

Delphine saw a button and pressed it. A wall opened up showing the dungeon. The dungeon cell doors opened, and the rangers ran out, and grabbed their morphers and communicators on a table nearby.

"It's Morphin Time! White Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Delphine.

"Let's Rocket!" said Ashley, Tj, Carlos, and Zhane.

"Go Galactic!" said Kendrix, Maya, Damon, and Leo.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, and Alex.

"We'd love to stay, but we have other things to do." said Delphine.

Alex leaps off Delphine and Zhane's shoulders, and kicks the 2 Psycho Rangers into a jail cell, and locks it.

"You won't be freed until it's too late. Come on." said Alex.

The group ran to the control room, and found the teleporter controls.

"Alex, teleport the others and yourself outside the Command Chamber. Zhane, and I must go and free the other captive rangers." said Delphine.

"I'm going with you." said Alex.

Delphine nods.

"Dana, tell them we're going to bring the others home." said Alex.

Dana nods, and Alex presses a few buttons. The rangers teleport away. Zhane hands Delphine and Alex the coordinates of the Machine Skybase.

"I'll go to the Machine Skybase. You guys go save the others." said Alex.

Delphine, Alex, and Zhane teleport away. They didn't see Psycho Blue listening in. A few minutes later, he returns with Psycho Black and Psycho Red. Psycho Red frees Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow from their dungeon cell.

"They've freed the trapped ones here. They're going after the ones trapped at the skybase and palace." said Psycho Blue.

"Should we stop them?" asked Psycho Black.

"Delphine and Alex are going to Zedd's p alace. Zhane is going to the Machine Skybase." said Psycho Blue.

"Let's give them a homecoming." said Psycho Blue.

The 5 Psycho Rangers teleport away in multicolored flashes of light.

At the Machine Skybase, Zhane teleports in, and run down the hall. He runs into the dungeon, and frees Zad, Nadira, Sabrina, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, Jen, Lucas, and Trip.

"Our morphers are in the main room." said Trip.

The group continues running. They grab their morphers as the Psycho Rangers block their exit.

"It's Morphin Time! Black Ranger Power!" said Zad.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Nadira.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" said Sabrina.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said David.

"Let's Rocket!" said Zhane.

"Time for Time Force!" said Jen, Lucas, and Trip.

The group charges pulling out their weapons and firing at the 5 Psychos knocking them off their feet.

"Come on. Hurry!" said Zhane.

Trip heads to the console, and activates it. The group of rangers is teleported out. The five Psycho Rangers get to their feet, now very angry.

"We must get to the Rita and Zedd's old palace. Or else we'll have no one left." Said Psycho Red.

The five Psychos teleport out.

At the lunar palace, Delphine and Alex ran down the hall and found the dungeon. Rito had left the morphers outside the cells, so soon the rangers were freed and wearing their morphers.

"Guys, we need to get back to the Command Chamber fast." said Delphine.

"I don't think so." said a voice.

The group whirls around to see Master Vile and Momma D.

"You can't take the children away without notifying the parents." said Momma D.

"The only child that either of you have had is a dumb as a doornail. Rita and Divatox were brainwashed by you. They are now good rangers." said Zack.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Aurico.

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Corcus.

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestro.

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Tidus.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Aurico.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Hannah.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Terri.

"Titanium Power!" said Alex.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Justin, Aisha, and Angela T.

"Wild Access!" said Alyssa, Max, and Kendall.

"There's someone we'd like you to meet." said Master Vile.

Two figures walk out. The Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Zen-Aku.

"Tommy!" said Zack.

"Merrick!" said Alyssa, Max, and Kendall.

"You're friends belong to us now. And you shall return to your cells. Immediately." said Mama D.

"Sorry don't have time." said Delphine.

Cestro activates the teleporter. Justin, Aisha, and Angela T jump through first. Hannah and Terri are next. Delphine, Corcus, Aurico, and Tidus follow them. Alyssa, Max, Kendall, Zack, and Cestro leap through in the last second.

"After them!" said Vile.

They run out gathering their armies.

Back at the battlefield, the freed rangers had all joined the battle. The entire armies appeared joining the villains on the battlefield, including Tommy, Zen-Aku, and the 5 Psycho Rangers. Ecliptor and Darkonda had been beaten, but were now shrunken, and joined Astronema on the ground. The rangers all stood together, as their zords retreated, no longer being needed.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!" said Zack, Hannah, Billy, Trini, and Terri.

"Ninja Rangers!" said Tom, Zad, Nadira, Rachel, Sabrina, and Diana.

"Alien Rangers!" said Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, and Aurico.

"Zeo Rangers!" said Emily, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, and Trey.

"Turbo Rangers!" said Justin, Raymond, Ashley, Angela T, and Mike.

"Space Rangers!" said Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, Andros, and Zhane.

"Galaxy Rangers!" said Kendrix, Maya, Kai, Damon, Leo.

"Lightspeed Rescue Rangers!" said Dana, Kelsey, Chad, Joel, Carter, and Alex.

"Time Force Rangers!" said Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, Wes, and Eric.

"Wild Force Rangers!" said Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, and Kendall.

"Wind Rangers!" said Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"Samurai Ranger!" said Cam.

"So you think you can defeat us? It took Zordon's death to wipe out half of us. And Zordon's no longer here." said Master Vile.

"We've decided to let you leave today. We're being generous." said Trakeena.

"We've decided that we can't prevail being divided anymore." said Astronema.

"So we're joining forces. I hope you can handle the new United Alliance of Evil." said Master Vile.

The villain armies vanished in multicolored flashes of light. The rangers teleported away returning to their base.

At the command chamber, the rangers teleported in, and powered down.

"Looks like we're all back together again." said Leo.

"But what are we going to do now that they're all not fighting anymore?" asked Billy.

In space, the hideouts from Earth and space all combined for form a floating city similar to Terra Venture. In the city, the villains all arrived.

"What are we going to call our base?" asked Trakeena.

"Dark City." said Master Vile.

"Excellent." said Trakeena.

"Everyone, I've made clones of Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Scorpina. They can join our forces as well." said Trakeena.

"Excellent. We're almost back to full power." said Mama D.

Kegler, Finster, Porto, Klank, and Orbus head into their lab.

"Listen. I'm almost done. We can resurrect more fallen warriors that we've lost to the Power Rangers." said Kegler.

"But how?" asked Porto.

"This." said Kegler, pointing to a new machine.

"By powering it with the energy from the Psycho Rangers, I've created a machine that revives old villains. I'm going to revive Trakeena's father, Scorpius. Along with King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, and General Havoc. Do you know of anyone else I should resurrect?" said Kegler.

"The Wizard of Deception and Lothor's crew." said Finster.

Kegler activates the machine. Scorpius, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, General Havoc, the Wizard of Deception, Master Org, Lothor, Zurgain, Choobo, Motordrone, Vexacus, and Shimazu appear. Porto shows them all where to go.

Training room. Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Tommy, Rygog, Elgar, Ecliptor, Darkonda, Furio, Treacheron, Villimax, Deviot, the Psycho Rangers, Vypra, Loki, Jessica, Toxica, Jindrax, Zenaku, Zurgain, Choobo, Motordrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Hunter, and Blake practice intense training.

Science bay. Finster, Klank, Orbus, Porto, Kegler, and Jiggser begin to create monsters.

Throughout the city, Putties, Z-Putties, Tengas, Cogs, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, Chromites, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, and Kelsacks guard the ship.

Counsel room. Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, the Wizard of Deception, Mondo, Machina, Gasket, Archerina, Sprocket, Mama D, Divatox, Havoc, Astronema, Trakeena, Banshera, Olimpius, Diabolico, Frax, Master Org, and Lothor gather together to form a plan.

"We must destroy the rangers." said Master Vile.

"My powers will come in handy." said Wizard of Deception.

"Yes. But how to use them correctly?" asked Zedd.

"It's simple. We already have 5 of their friends as Psycho Rangers. We also have Tommy as the evil green ranger, and Hunter and Blake as the evil thunder ninjas." said Olimpius.

"Don't forget we have Jessica as the Black Time Force Ranger." said Astronema.

"Yes. But the Thunder Rangers have had a habit of betraying me." said Lothor.

"And the Green Ranger has had a habit of betraying us as well." said Zedd, pointing to himself and Rita.

"I also tried to turn Tommy evil but failed because of his worthless friends." said Gasket.

"Now this time. We'll make it stick. He is a very powerful warrior." said Rita.

"We must destroy the Power Rangers. With them out of the way, the eight rangers under our control will have nothing to remind them of there former days as good Power Rangers." said Zedd.

"Now what plan are we going to use against them?" asked Divatox.

"Simple. We send worthless monsters for them to fight, until we can find what we've been searching for." said Master Vile.

"Yes, but Dark Specter hid it very well. How are we going to find it?" asked King Mondo.

"It's hidden in a private dimension of his somehow. But we'll find it." said Zedd.

"And then not even the Power Rangers or any of their allies can stop us." said Master Vile.

The villains all laugh.

At the Command Chamber, the rangers celebrate everyone's return.

"All we need is Tommy, Hunter, Blake, Kim, Kat, Karone, Ryan, and Jason, and we'll have everyone back." said Kim.

"Unfortunately we don't know how they were turned evil. It could be a spell or machinery like Astronema was under." said Cassie.

"I hope we can take them." said Billy.

"We will. We'll save the others, and defeat all of them. It's just going to take time." said Andros.

"Cassie, when are Phantom Ranger and Blue Centurion getting back?" asked Justin.

A flash of black and a flash of blue form into Phantom Ranger and Blue Centurion.

"We just spoke with King Lexian, Ninjor, Dulcea, and the Liarians. We've got a problem. The villains are looking for something. The source of Dark Specter's powers. It disappeared when he died, but Zordon's wave didn't destroy it. If they get it, nothing can stop them." said Phantom Ranger.

"Then we have to find it first and destroy it." said Rocky.


End file.
